


until forever comes (you'll find us chasing the sun)

by jangjoos



Series: chasing the sun-verse [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Bad Astronomy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life, Sun!Seoho, leedo is also associated with the weather but idk how i havent done much worldbuilding, look the less questions you ask about this au the better, seoho drives the sun and leedo works at a gas station in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangjoos/pseuds/jangjoos
Summary: “You’ve finally made it,” Geonhak says drily as soon as Seoho steps out of the sun.The sun in question takes the form of, for some reason, a fluorescent orange Honda Civic with red flames painted on like it’s a cheap Hot-Wheels™ toy. The airbrush on the hood has been fading for a couple of centuries now, but meeting Youngjo for a new paint job would mean causing another total solar eclipsewayahead of their established schedule.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Series: chasing the sun-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125299
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	until forever comes (you'll find us chasing the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from chasing the sun by the wanted

The sky ahead of Seoho is split about the horizontal, with the upper half a deep, lovely blue and the lower half a kaleidoscope of fiery-oranges and sun-yellows fading into the color of the azure dawn. It’s a perpetual sunrise, so beautiful that he can almost forgive the fact that with this job, he has to see this very view every single day, watching his vehicle paint daylight through the course of its celestial route. The atmosphere is calm, with little turbulence-- he drives above the upper limit of the wind’s altitude, after all, and the only force resisting his car’s forward motion is airborne drag.

The next gas station is about five hundred kilometers away-- so, about an hour. Seoho isn’t running out of gas, the pure hydrogen that his vehicle runs on through fusion of its nuclei into every element up to iron; he won’t be running out for about four billion more years, but there’s someone he wants to see. The higher-ups don’t like it when he takes unnecessary breaks, but it’s the summer solstice, so he can take a longer rest stop at the celestial gas station if he wishes. To hell with them, it’s not like they can really fire the driver of the literal sun.

There are no signs lining heaven’s roads, but all the relevant exits have long been imprinted into Seoho’s memory. He veers off to the right, drives straight for about a hundred kilometers, and finds himself at a quaint, unadvertised rest stop. Carefully, Seoho rolls up to one of the pumps. The station is fairly empty in broad daylight, with only himself and occasionally Dongju stopping by, but he’s heard that it’s far more crowded at night; billions of vehicles take the same exit and attempt to squeeze through the same lanes up to the same pumps. 

It takes Seoho a while to spot him, but Geonhak’s waiting at his usual spot at the side of the building. At this time, his job doesn’t really require him to be at the counter much at all, and he’s told Seoho that he spends his day pacing around the vicinity, performing maintenance for equipment that doesn’t require maintenance, and

(“And waiting for you,” Geonhak had said, and Seoho had become so flustered that he couldn’t manage a verbal response.)

Today, he’s wearing a simple white tee, the one that shows off his arms so well that Seoho can already feel his mouth go dry. On stormy days, he switches to a grey hoodie-- or maybe stormy days happen because he chose the grey hoodie that morning. 

“You’ve finally made it,” Geonhak says drily as soon as Seoho steps out of the sun.

The sun in question takes the form of, for some reason, a fluorescent orange Honda Civic with red flames painted on like it’s a cheap Hot-Wheels™ toy. The airbrush on the hood has been fading for a couple of centuries now, but meeting Youngjo for a new paint job would mean causing another total solar eclipse _way_ ahead of their established schedule.

Seoho raises an eyebrow. “You sound impatient. How long have you even been waiting?”

“A year.” 

To that, Seoho snorts, because he can  _ clearly  _ remember stopping by yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that. 

They enter Geonhak’s convenience store together. The alarm system makes a pleasant ringing noise when they walk in. The slush machines churn tirelessly in the background, and as always, there are as many flavors as there are colors in the twilight sky. 

“What’s going on with you?” Geonhak asks, leaning against the counter next to the display of gum. One of the boxes read  _ Ozone Mint Flavor _ \-  _ All New, All Natural _ ! “Youngjo says you’ve been taking your time lately.”

Seoho hums. “Why does Youngjo care? He has his own shift.”

“Maybe he’s worried that he’ll be out of a job if your journey runs into the night.”

“As far as I’m concerned,  _ I  _ decide when night starts.”

Seoho’s legs bring him to the back of the convenience store, with Geonhak absentmindedly in tow. He grabs a slushie cup and fills it up with the  _ Aurora Borealis _ flavor (it just tastes like blue raspberry, which in turn just tastes like sugar). 

The shop’s changed a bit over the millennia, but it’s been here for as long as anyone could remember. Consequently, this also means that Geonhak’s been around for as long as Seoho could remember, and vice versa. Seoho and other passing stars have always needed gas, drivers have always needed snacks, and Geonhak has always needed company. Company that Seoho’s always been more than willing to prolong his journey to provide.

“That’ll run you a five, sunshine,” Geonhak tells Seoho just before he could take his first sip.

“Can’t even give me a basis-of-all-life-and-energy-on-earth discount?” 

“That’s never going to work. You know that’s never going to work.”

Seoho rolls his eyes and digs through his pockets for the payment-- five small coins forged from meteorite iron. They’re minted by the bank located at the center of the earth.

The automatic doors open for them again, so they step outside. The sun’s lingered at the gas station long enough for daylight to permeate the entire sky around them, and it’s much lighter than it was when Seoho had gotten here. Geonhak’s face, ever-reflective of the sky, seems to have softened quite a bit as well, eyes bright like the morning sun and twinkling like all of the night’s stars.

While they’re walking, some of Seoho’s slushie spills out of his cup, seeping through the clouds that hardly make up the ground. 

“Ah, someone’s going to be mad,” Geonhak comments. 

“I’m sure nobody would mind if the northern lights came out a bit earlier this year.”

Geonhak blinks. “In the middle of summer.”

Seoho shrugs. “Why not?”

He only has a couple of seconds to wonder why Geonhak’s looking at him so intensely, so hungrily when. 

When Geonhak’s hand snakes around his waist, arms pulling him close, closer. When Geonhak leans in, and when Geonhak’s lips crash against his own.

He tastes like the rain clouds he scatters over the sky whenever he’s frustrated or sad, or in the moments that happen to conveniently coincide with times where Seoho leaves his texts on read for a couple of hours before responding. 

Over time, Geonhak’s kisses had begun to feel less like he’s begging Seoho to stay with him, whether it's for a day or forever, because that’ll never work, because they’ll always be restricted to this small window of time wherein Seoho can veer off the road to pay him a visit. Instead, they’ve begun to feel more like he’s trying to make Seoho understand something, and every time, he gets a little more desperate, a little more hopeful of the idea that Seoho might finally  _ get it _ .

“There was slushie all over your mouth.” Geonhak’s voice is tinged with a breathless laugh. His breath is visible in the cold air, and it curls in front of him like smoke. “Just wanted to clean that up for you.”

“You,” Seoho breathes, “are an  _ ass _ .”

Geonhak’s still holding on to him, one of his hands resting reverently on his waist. Seoho guides his own hand on top of it, giving Geonhak’s hand one light squeeze before pushing it off. 

Not for the first time, Seoho wonders if Geonhak knows what happens to those who’d fly too close to the sun. But maybe Geonhak’s less of a helpless Icarus than he is a ravenous Sköll, chasing Seoho across the sky for eons upon eons until he finally relents and falls into his gentle jaws willingly. 

It’s been forever already. They’ve a couple more forevers left to go. 

“Will you be back tomorrow?” 

Geonhak’s trying to sound casual, but there’s longing in his voice, a puppy-like plea hidden underneath his gaze. He’s never been the best at hiding his emotions, much less his adoration.

Just before he climbs into his car, Seoho looks back and shoots him a wide grin. “If I feel like it.”

And they both know that’s a yes, because among other reasons, Seoho's never been one to break a habit made over gigaannums.

Maybe Geonhak thinks he’s the one who’ll have to chase Seoho around for eternity, but it’s Seoho who wonders how long it’ll take for Geonhak to be well and truly  _ his _ . They've been locked in orbit around each other since the birth of the sky and the earth itself, but being locked in orbit means that they're destined to collide, whether it's over weeks or over eons.

It’s not all that bad. They have a few billion more years to figure things out, and how long could it possibly take for the stars to finally align?

The sky’s bleeding in front of him, but behind him, it’s as blue as any other clear day. When Seoho looks into his rearview mirror, the gas station’s already disappeared over the horizon-- it’s like it hadn’t even existed in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk. this is just a silly little fic i wrote in 2-3 days because none of my wips want to, like, Work Out and i wanted to convince myself that i still know how to write lol. did i succeed? idk. but please tell me what you think :D 
> 
> im admittedly not the best at replying but i do read all my comments and nice comments are always appreciated because i instantly burst into tears the moment someone says something good about my work, so please consider saying something! that being said, thank you so much for reading this mess of a short fic and i hope you're staying safe and healthy wherever you are <3


End file.
